Devil Inside The Begining
by SatSly
Summary: Hay mas en la relacion de Amanda y Jhon de lo que se ve, ¿Que ocurrira ahora que sus mundos se han encontrado?


SAw fanfiction

The begin

**/A/N: Esta historia es inspirada por esta gran e interesante Saga llamada "Saw". Por lo tanto, los personajes no son de mi creación.**

**Espero que les guste porque he pasado horas en teorías e imaginando situaciones que simplemente deseé. Digamos que la relación Amanda Young- Jhon Kramer me dejo algunas astillas en el corazón que no pude ignorar.**

**Este es el primer capitulo de muchos, es un fanfic viejo, primera vez que lo subo a alguna página…espero que les guste/**

* * *

><p>En una habitación medianamente pequeña, y bastamente iluminada se encontraba adormecida una Joven llamada Amanda Young, despertando en un lugar desconocido con una extraña sensación. Le tomó un par de segundos reaccionar y asimilar que se encontraba en peligro.<p>

Ese detective que había sido tan molesto, parecía muy involucrado con el caso, pero él no veía las cosas como ella, había cambiado su vida, le hicieron ver con certeza lo que hacía, y le mostraban cuan mal agradecida era por malgastar su vida de esa manera. Su vida había cambiado cuando sintió que alguien; de hecho la veía, y no solamente como esa molestosa drogadicta, si no que como alguien valioso, alguien que podía cambiar.

Siempre estuvo sola y nadie confió verdaderamente en ella como ese "puzzle killer" lo hacía, aunque admitirlo sonaba tan triste que le daba vergüenza decirlo con tanto orgullo entre lágrimas.

La entrevistaron para algunos diarios. Esos periodistas vendían mucho más gracias a las noticias recientes de esos asesinatos enigmáticos y curiosamente cuestionados por la sociedad. Corrían detrás de cualquier pista existente porque sabían que cualquier cosa les alzaría las ventas y sería un éxito absoluto.

Cuando apareció una sobreviviente se convirtió en el sujeto más codiciado en el momento de todo . Amanda parecía un pequeño gatito asustado sobre un árbol escapando de una manada de perros de distintas razas que la perseguían desenfrenadamente. Entonces fue necesario que ese moreno detective llamado Tapp les pusiera un alto, y solamente permitió una ronda de prensa en el que podían saciar sus dudas. Era un hombre astuto; lo hizo en su propio beneficio claro; mas presión para ella hubiera significado pistas innecesarias que eran de exclusiva atención de los efectivos de policía.

Young le agradeció a Tapp por la ayuda que había brindado, aunque sinceramente ella no sabía si él era tan amable con ella por ese sentimiento de protección que tiene la mayoría de los policías, sobre todo al tener empatía por su situación, o si solamente moría de ganas por atrapar a su ansiada presa. Había algo en el detective, que la puso en alerta.

Dentro de su confusión emocional, ella comprendía muy bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Es cierto, estaba en estado de Shock, en cuanto a su mente se refería, pero dentro de ella había algo que le permitía pensar fríamente, y eso le dijo que no se entusiasmara demasiado con la captura de la persona que le había causado ese daño. Ese detective la había tratado demasiado amigable, y podría esperarse ese trato bajo su estado, pero el presentimiento en ella no le permitió ver esa nobleza inocentemente, ya que fue tan persistente con el interrogatorio que parecía que el "sicópata" no era Jigsaw...si no él.

Una vez fuera un tanto desconfiada se retiró de la estación con una sensación de inseguridad. Estaba claro, no era algo común lo que le había ocurrido. ¿Porque siempre le ocurrían cosas injustas? Y cada vez se hacía más preguntas que no podía responder, y así fue como llegó a una enorme duda ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿A dónde ir? Ni siquiera sabía cómo volver a su departamento.

Caminaba por inercia porque sabía que no tenia escapatoria, se encontraba sola en el mundo, ya no había nadie, ningún mejor amigo, nadie en quien refugiarse en estos momentos. Así fue como sin notarlo llegó a su departamento. Tan abandonado como siempre, parecía que tenía un atmosfera tenso, ese lugar de descanso, sólo descanso, pues nunca vivió allí, técnicamente estaba en la calle, o se refugiaba mientras podía consumir en paz, sin que la gente a molestara, así como agradecía la intimidad de ese lugar y al recordar tantas situaciones la puso nostálgica, comenzó a sollozar lentamente.

¿Por qué estoy aquí? Se preguntaba, pero la respuesta era algo mucho más profunda a un simple "es mi casa, aquí debo estar…" miró a su alrededor bastamente y no podía quitarse la sensación de vació encima…Es como si las paredes reflejaran la oscuridad de su alma, tan negras como su ánimo.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue, encender una lámpara que estaba en la habitación, ya que le gustaban los lugares iluminados, pero no demasiado como para encandilarla, sino más bien para ver, pero no ver a la vez. Entonces caminó hacia la cama y vio otra lámpara y la prendío, como si estuviera buscando algo, sin saber que, habían varias situaciones que hacía sólo porque si, como de costumbre, y ésta era una de ellas. Dejó las llave sobre la mesa…se sentó en la cama, y fue entonces cuando en verdad le tomó el peso a sus hechos. ESTABA SOLA.

* * *

><p><strong>A/N: Como dije antes, es un fanfic viejo (3 años para ser exacta) Básicamente…es la introducción a la verdadera historia…Let the Game begins…**


End file.
